Register Map/Brute Force/C0F0Fxxx
C0F0Fxxx - picture style parameters maybe C0F0F0xx Register Description ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C0F0F000 bit field maybe, can invert image colors (negative) | Inverts colors + col change.++ course, <<8 and <<16, <<24 finer C0F0F004 C0F0F008 C0F0F00C slight flicker if random values (lighter vs darker in image) | Saturation. Only seem to affect reds. C0F0F010 C0F0F014 C0F0F018 C0F0F01C slight flicker if rnd values. C0F0F020 flicker if rnd values. green/pink flicker with dark lines | Saturation. Seems to affect everything from dark->light. C0F0F024 Saturation and possibly hue. (However: Light becomes blue, red becomes greenish.) C0F0F028 C0F0F02C C0F0F030 green/pink flicker if random values. otherwise green-yellow-reds | Color shift. Cycles through. C0F0F034 green/pink/yellowish flicker if rnd. otherwise finer grn-ylw-reds | Color shift. Cycles through. Quite like c0f0f830 but other area C0F0F038 color/saturate flicker. saturation | Color shifts. less saturated C0F0F03C color/saturate flicker. saturation | Color shifts. less saturated C0F0F040 color/saturate flicker. saturation | Color shifts. more saturated. red->orange/pink,cyan->green/blue C0F0F044 flicker if rnd values. otherwise changes in reds | Color shifts. Similar to c0f0f840 but other areas C0F0F048 flicker if rnd values. otherwise changes in red, blue, yellow | Color shifts but slightly more native. similar to above o.areas C0F0F04C flicker if rnd values. otherwise finer changes in red, bl, yellow | Color shifts. yellow->pink. C0F0F050 flicker if rnd values. otherwise finer changes red, yellow | Color shifts. slightly more saturated/native. ie orange->red C0F0F054 flickers if rnd. otherwise finer changes red, yellow, blue | Color shifts. slightly less defined. orange->more pink C0F0F058 flickers if rnd. otherwise finer changed red, yellow | Color shifts. slightly less defined. C0F0F05C flickers if rnd. affects darkness also (noticable with vari nd) | Color shifts. Changes between red/cyan. Darkness affected. C0F0F060 flickers if rnd. finer red, purple. also affects darkness | Color shifts. Changes between purple/green. Darkness affected. C0F0F064 flickers if rnd. finer blue, yellow. also affects darkness | Color shifts. Changes between yellow/blue. Darkness affected. C0F0F068 flickers if rnd. stepwise changes blue, yellow. also darkness C0F0F06C flickers minimal if rnd. minimal fine changes of yllw and pink C0F0F070 grayscale image if rnd. fine changes from color/b w | Saturation. Seems to affect everything from dark->light. C0F0F074 Color shifts. more saturated. red->orange/pink,cyan->green/blue C0F0F078 flickers if rnd. changes blue/reds/greens | Color shifts. Similar to c0f0f874 but other areas. finer. C0F0F07C flickers if rnd. changes blue/reds/greens | Color shifts. Only green changes into orange/yellow. C0F0F080 flickers if rnd. changes blue/reds/greens. afct dark and light | Color shifts. Only dark areas changes into blue/reds. C0F0F084 flickers. changes reds/blue. affect only darkness (with nd) | Color shifts. Only dark areas changes into blue/reds. softer. C0F0F088 flickers. changes reds/blue. affect only darkness | Color shifts. Only dark areas changes into blue/reds. C0F0F08C flickers. changes reds/blu/gr. affect only darkness | Color shifts. Only dark areas changes into blue/reds. more intense. C0F0F090 flickers. changes reds/blu/gr. affects only very light parts | Color shifts. Only dark greyish areas changes into cyan. C0F0F094 flickers. changes colors. affects only light parts | Color shifts. Contour areas into cyan/reds. (note:changes with vari-nd) C0F0F098 flickers. changes colors. affects slightly less light parts | Color shifts. Contour areas into cyan/reds, etc (changes with vari-nd) C0F0F09C flickers. changes colors. affects slightly darker parts | Color shifts. Contour areas into cyan/reds, etc. intense C0F0F0A0 flickers. changes colors. affects all but darkness. | Color shifts. Contour areas into cyan/reds. lighter contours C0F0F0A4 flickers. changes colors. affects all but darker areas. finer. | Color shifts. Contour areas into cyan/reds. lighter contours. intense C0F0F0A8 flickers. changes cols. affects all but darker areas. courser. | Color shifts. Contour areas into cyan/reds. lighter. more intense C0F0F0AC flickers. changes cols. affects medium- to light areas. | Color shifts. Lighter Areas. Also some light contours. C0F0F0B0 flckrs. does not change greys. but affects med- to light cols. | Color shifts. Lighter Areas. Also some light contours. softer. C0F0F0B4 flckrs. changes cols. affects med- to light but not darkness. | Color shifts. Lighter Areas. Also the lighter contours. intense C0F0F0B8 flckrs. chngs cols. affects lighter parts not red,grey or green | Color shifts. Lighter Areas. Also somewhat lighter contours. intense C0F0F0BC flckrs. chngs cols. affects lighter parts not r,g,g finer | Color shifts. Lighter Areas. Also somewhat lighter contours. softer C0F0F0C0 flckrs. false color cycle. affects lighter parts. | Color shifts. lighter contours slightly different c0f0f8bc. pink/cyan. C0F0F0C4 flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter contours than c0f0f8c0 prple/yellow C0F0F0C8 flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter contours than c0f0f8c4 cyan/yellow C0F0F0CC flckrs. false color cycle. affects even more light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter contours than c0f0f8c8 cyan/pink/yellow. int C0F0F0D0 Color shifts. even lighter contours than c0f0f8cc cyan. softer. C0F0F0D4 flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter contours. similar to c0f0f8cc. C0F0F0D8 Color shifts. even lighter contours. softer C0F0F0DC flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. similar to c0f0f8d4 but stronger C0F0F0E0 flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. finer. | Color shifts. even lighter. very soft C0F0F0E4 flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter. stronger C0F0F0E8 flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter. softer C0F0F0EC flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter. similar to c0f0f8e8 but stronger C0F0F0F0 Unsure if color shifts. seems very soft C0F0F0F4 flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter. softer C0F0F0F8 flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter. softer C0F0F0FC flckrs. false color cycle. affects very light parts. | Color shifts. even lighter. stronger. pink/yellow, cyan. C0F0F1xx - contrast curve, sharpness Register Description ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C0F0F100 color cycle. only affects very light parts of the image | false colors but desaturated. Affects only lightness of mid-light parts C0F0F104 color cycle. only affects light parts (maybe for LV AF) | false colors but desaturated. Affects lightness light parts C0F0F108 color cycle. only affects darker parts | false colors but desaturated. Affects only lightness mid dark parts C0F0F10C color cycle. only affects even darker parts of the image | false colors but desaturated. Affects only lightness darker parts C0F0F110 color cycle. only affects darkest parts of the image | false colors but desaturated. Affects only lightness darkest parts C0F0F114 color cycle. only affects lighter parts of the image | false colors but desaturated. Affects only lightness mid dark parts C0F0F118 color cycle. only affects lighter parts of the image | false colors but desaturated. Affects only lightness light mid darks C0F0F11C LUMA color cycle. only affects lighter parts. black+white in cycle. | false colors but desaturated. Affects lightness mid. black in C0F0F120 color cycle. only affects mid-light parts. | false colors but desaturated. Affects lightness medium parts. C0F0F124 color cycle. only affects mid-light parts. finer. | false colors but desaturated. Affects lightness lighter medium parts. C0F0F128 LUMA color cycle. only affects mid-light parts. finer. | false colors but desaturated. similar to c0f0f920 but black in cycle. C0F0F12C color cycle. only affects midlight. black in cycl. finer. | false colors but desaturated. Affects lightness light contours. C0F0F130 color cycle. only affects light parts. finer. | false colors but desaturated. Affects lightness light contours. C0F0F134 LUMA color cycle. only affects lighter parts. black+white in cycle | false colors but desaturated. Affects lghtnss light contours. black in C0F0F138 color cycle. only affects lighter parts. finer | false colors but desaturated. Affects lightness light contours. soft C0F0F13C color cycle. only affects mid-light parts. finer. | false colors but desaturated. Affects lightness light contours. soft C0F0F140 color cycle. only affects mid-light parts. black+white in cycle | false colors but desaturated. Affects lghtnss light contours. black in C0F0F144 color cycle. only affects mid-light parts. C0F0F148 color cycle. only affects very light parts. finer C0F0F14C color cycle. only affects very light parts. finer. >>8 ccl thru C0F0F150 LUMA color cycle. only affects mid-light parts. black+white in cycle | false colors but desaturated. Affects lghtnss very light areas. blck in C0F0F154 color cycle. only affects mid-light parts. finer C0F0F158 C0F0F15C color cycle. only affects very very light parts. C0F0F160 color cycle. only affects very very light parts. black in cycle | false colors but desaturated. Affects lghtnss very light areas. blck in C0F0F164 C0F0F168 C0F0F16C C0F0F170 C0F0F174 C0F0F178 color cycle. only affects very dark parts. only ++ cycle thru | Affects lightness. Flickering also affects darkness/darkest parts. C0F0F17C color cycle. only affects very dark parts. only >>8 ccl thru | Affects lightness. Flickering also affects darkness. grainier. C0F0F180 color cycle. only affects very dark parts. only ++ cycle fine | Affects lightness but more grainy character than c0f0f978 and c0f0f97c C0F0F184 color cycle. only affects mid-light parts. only ++ cycle fine | Affects lightness but more grainy and flickery. C0F0F188 color cycle. affects most of dark->light. only ++ cycle. b+w. | Affects lightness but more grainy. C0F0F18C color cycle. affects most dark->midlight. diffrnt values=grain C0F0F190 C0F0F194 saturation. affects mostly mid parts. | Saturation. Affects Mid exposure areas. C0F0F198 saturation. affects mostly mid-light parts. | Saturation. Finer C0F0F19C saturation. affects mostly mid-light parts. finer. | Saturation. Finer C0F0F1A0 C0F0F1A4 C0F0F1A8 C0F0F1AC C0F0F1B0 Saturation. Seems to affect only cyan/blues and parts of green colors C0F0F1B4 C0F0F1B8 saturation. affects mostly light parts. finer C0F0F1BC saturation. affects mostly mid parts. finer | Saturation. Seems to affect only cyan/blues and parts of green colors C0F0F1C0 C0F0F1C4 exposure? affects most from dark->light. values=grain | Affects lightness. Flickering also affects darker parts. intense C0F0F1C8 exposure? affects most from dark->light. finer | Affects lightness. Flickering. less intense than c0f0f9c4 C0F0F1CC exposure? affects most from dark->light. not lightest. finer | Affects lightness. Flickering. less intense than c0f0f9c8 C0F0F1D0 exposure? affects most from dark->light. not lightest. finer | Affects lightness. Flickering. less intense than c0f0f9cc C0F0F1D4 C0F0F1D8 exposure? affects most mid->light. not lightest. | Affects lightness. Flickering affects lighter parts. towards white C0F0F1DC exposure? affects most mid->light. not darkest. | Affects lightness. Flickering affects lighter parts. more intense C0F0F1E0 exposure? affects most mid->light. | Affects lightness. Flickering affects lighter parts. towards white C0F0F1E4 C0F0F1E8 C0F0F1EC exposure? affects most C0F0F1F0 C0F0F1F4 C0F0F1F8 affects mostly red mid-light. values=grain | Color shifts. Shifts reds in lightness. also introduces grain. C0F0F1FC C0F0F2xx Register Description ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C0F0F200 C0F0F204 C0F0F208 C0F0F20C C0F0F210 C0F0F214 C0F0F218 C0F0F21C C0F0F220 C0F0F224 Flickers if rnd. Affects darker-light in image. 1<<8 only. Somewhat similar to HTP. | Affects lightness. Flickering also affects darker parts. C0F0F228 C0F0F22C C0F0F230 C0F0F234 C0F0F238 C0F0F23C C0F0F240 C0F0F244 C0F0F248 C0F0F24C C0F0F250 C0F0F254 C0F0F258 C0F0F25C C0F0F260 C0F0F264 C0F0F268 C0F0F26C Flickers if rnd. Affects drk-lght sharpest focus area. finer C0F0F270 C0F0F274 C0F0F278 C0F0F27C C0F0F280 C0F0F284 Flickers if rnd.Afcts drk-lght sharpest focus contour area.fine | Grainy. Grain in darker->medium->light parts. C0F0F288 C0F0F28C C0F0F290 C0F0F294 C0F0F298 C0F0F29C Flickers if rnd.Afcts everything. grainy. looks like noise | Grainy. Grain in darker->med->light parts. More intense than c0f0fa84 C0F0F2A0 C0F0F2A4 C0F0F2A8 C0F0F2AC C0F0F2B0 C0F0F2B4 C0F0F2B8 C0F0F2BC C0F0F2C0 C0F0F2C4 C0F0F2C8 Flickers if rnd.Afcts drk-lght sharpest focus contour area.fine C0F0F2CC Flickers if rnd.Afcts lghter sharpest focus area + contour.fine C0F0F2D0 C0F0F2D4 C0F0F2D8 C0F0F2DC Affects Sharpness! Recordable C0F0F2E0 C0F0F2E4 C0F0F2E8 C0F0F2EC C0F0F2F0 C0F0F2F4 C0F0F2F8 C0F0F2FC C0F0F3xx Register Description ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C0F0F300 C0F0F304 C0F0F308 C0F0F30C C0F0F310 C0F0F314 C0F0F318 C0F0F31C C0F0F320 C0F0F324 C0F0F328 C0F0F32C C0F0F330 C0F0F334 C0F0F338 C0F0F33C C0F0F340 C0F0F344 C0F0F348 C0F0F34C C0F0F350 C0F0F354 C0F0F358 C0F0F35C C0F0F360 C0F0F364 C0F0F368 C0F0F36C C0F0F370 C0F0F374 C0F0F378 C0F0F37C C0F0F380 C0F0F384 C0F0F388 C0F0F38C C0F0F390 C0F0F394 C0F0F398 C0F0F39C C0F0F3A0 Affects lightness. somewhat course on some colors C0F0F3A4 C0F0F3A8 C0F0F3AC C0F0F3B0 Saturation. Does not seem to affect other than blue hilights C0F0F3B4 Subtle change of what looks like some sort of saturation C0F0F3B8 Subtle change of what looks like desaturation/light change C0F0F3BC C0F0F3C0 C0F0F3C4 Saturation. Does not seem to affect cyan/blue/green, only reds | Saturation. Affects reds, but leaves parts of green/yellow ordinary green and cyan/green/blue unaffected. bool? C0F0F3C8 C0F0F3CC C0F0F3D0 C0F0F3D4 C0F0F3D8 C0F0F3DC C0F0F3E0 C0F0F3E4 C0F0F3E8 C0F0F3EC Looks like moirepatterns mixed with false color & noise | Affects everything. moire. contours. shifts, etc. rnd cycles. ++ mostly C0F0F3F0 green blink | Affects everything. makes everything green/yellow seems like green/yellow fringing C0F0F3F4 C0F0F3F8 C0F0F3FC C0F0F4xx Register Description ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C0F0F400 C0F0F404 C0F0F408 C0F0F40C C0F0F410 C0F0F414 C0F0F418 C0F0F41C C0F0F420 C0F0F424 C0F0F428 C0F0F42C C0F0F430 Flickers if rnd. Changes between lightness of the image. | Affects lightness. Flickering also affects darker parts. white in. C0F0F434 C0F0F438 Flickers if rnd. Moirepattern and false colors. lghtnss chnges | Contours and cols affected. ++ col, <<8 greyfields, <<16+<<24 contours C0F0F43C Flattens out details and boosts color fields of objects C0F0F440 Flickers if rnd. Changes between lightness. Strong yllws/greens C0F0F444 C0F0F448 C0F0F44C Saturation. Changes everything from dark->light. | Saturation. ++ affects mostly if 00 then grey. C0F0F450 C0F0F454 C0F0F458 C0F0F45C C0F0F460 C0F0F464 C0F0F468 C0F0F46C C0F0F470 C0F0F474 C0F0F478 C0F0F47C C0F0F480 C0F0F484 C0F0F488 C0F0F48C C0F0F490 C0F0F494 C0F0F498 C0F0F49C C0F0F4A0 C0F0F4A4 C0F0F4A8 C0F0F4AC "saturation fringing" right contours. fringing (colshift channels horizontally? bool) C0F0F4B0 C0F0F4B4 C0F0F4B8 C0F0F4BC C0F0F4C0 C0F0F4C4 C0F0F4C8 C0F0F4CC C0F0F4D0 C0F0F4D4 C0F0F4D8 C0F0F4DC C0F0F4E0 C0F0F4E4 C0F0F4E8 C0F0F4EC C0F0F4F0 C0F0F4F4 C0F0F4F8 C0F0F4FC C0F0F5xx Register Description ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C0F0F500 C0F0F504 C0F0F508 horizontal shift. only ++ or rnd values have any effect. C0F0F50C C0F0F510 C0F0F514 C0F0F518 C0F0F51C C0F0F520 C0F0F524 C0F0F528 C0F0F52C C0F0F530 C0F0F534 C0F0F538 C0F0F53C C0F0F540 C0F0F544 C0F0F548 C0F0F54C C0F0F550 C0F0F554 C0F0F558 C0F0F55C C0F0F560 C0F0F564 C0F0F568 C0F0F56C C0F0F570 C0F0F574 C0F0F578 C0F0F57C C0F0F580 C0F0F584 C0F0F588 C0F0F58C C0F0F590 C0F0F594 C0F0F598 C0F0F59C C0F0F5A0 C0F0F5A4 C0F0F5A8 C0F0F5AC C0F0F5B0 C0F0F5B4 C0F0F5B8 C0F0F5BC C0F0F5C0 C0F0F5C4 C0F0F5C8 C0F0F5CC C0F0F5D0 C0F0F5D4 C0F0F5D8 C0F0F5DC C0F0F5E0 C0F0F5E4 C0F0F5E8 C0F0F5EC C0F0F5F0 C0F0F5F4 C0F0F5F8 C0F0F5FC C0F0F6xx Register Description ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C0F0F600 C0F0F604 C0F0F608 C0F0F60C C0F0F610 C0F0F614 C0F0F618 C0F0F61C C0F0F620 C0F0F624 C0F0F628 C0F0F62C C0F0F630 C0F0F634 C0F0F638 C0F0F63C C0F0F640 C0F0F644 C0F0F648 C0F0F64C C0F0F650 C0F0F654 C0F0F658 C0F0F65C C0F0F660 Slight col changes in dark blue/cyan/right edges & yllw fields | Affects lightness. Flickering also affects darker parts. soft C0F0F664 Slight changes in darker grey fields | Affects lightness. Flickering also affects darker parts. C0F0F668 Affects lightness. Flickering affects lighter darker parts. C0F0F66C Affects lightness. Flickering affects very light parts. soft C0F0F670 C0F0F674 Slight changes in darker->lighter colors. Affects most. C0F0F678 Affects lightness. Flickering affects lighter darker parts. C0F0F67C Affects lightness. Flickering affects lighter parts. lines appear. C0F0F680 Slight changes in darker->lighter colors. Also lines appear. | Affects lightness. Flickering affects mid/dark parts. lines appear. C0F0F684 C0F0F688 Strong flckr if rnd. Changes in darker-lighter colors. only ++ | Affects lightness. Flickering affects most parts. C0F0F68C C0F0F690 C0F0F694 C0F0F698 C0F0F69C C0F0F6A0 Flicker if rnd. Changes lightness in darker->lighter cols. | Affects lightness. Flickering affects most parts. more grainy/details C0F0F6A4 Flicker if rnd. Changes ligthness in darker->lighter cols. | Affects lightness. most parts are affected. Slight saturation aswell. C0F0F6A8 C0F0F6AC C0F0F6B0 C0F0F6B4 C0F0F6B8 C0F0F6BC Slight change pixels left/right C0F0F6C0 C0F0F6C4 Left contours. fringing (colshift + moving horizontally? bool) | Left contours. fringing (colshift channels horizontally? bool) C0F0F6C8 C0F0F6CC C0F0F6D0 C0F0F6D4 C0F0F6D8 C0F0F6DC C0F0F6E0 C0F0F6E4 C0F0F6E8 C0F0F6EC C0F0F6F0 C0F0F6F4 C0F0F6F8 C0F0F6FC C0F0F7xx Register Description ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C0F0F700 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F704 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F708 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F70C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F710 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F714 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F718 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F71C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F720 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F724 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F728 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F72C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F730 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F734 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F738 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F73C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F740 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F744 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F748 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F74C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F750 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F754 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F758 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F75C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F760 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F764 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F768 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F76C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F770 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F774 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F778 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F77C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F780 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F784 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F788 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F78C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F790 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F794 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F798 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F79C (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7A0 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7A4 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7A8 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7AC (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7B0 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7B4 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7B8 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7BC (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7C0 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7C4 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7C8 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7CC (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7D0 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7D4 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7D8 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7DC (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7E0 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7E4 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7E8 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7EC (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7F0 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7F4 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7F8 (Seems to be unused) C0F0F7FC